Kagato's Revenge
by Space Pirate Ryoko
Summary: This is my first fic, so please, do not flame me! What happens when Kagato kidnaps Sasami? Chapter Three now up! I:D
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any Tenchi Muyo characters. 'Nuff said.  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
It was an ordinary day in the Masaki house. As usual, Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting, Sasami was cooking, Mihoshi was getting yelled at by Kiyone, and Tenchi was screaming. As normal as it gets, the day went by slowly.   
  
As always, Washu was in her lab creating some scary invention that no one wants to be a part of. But this time, it's different. Why, you ask? Because Sasami is part of it and Kagato knows it.  
  
Back in his lair, Kagato is up to no good, concockting another one of his evil schemes. And he's thinking, "Oh, I'm so BIG and SMART." But, what he doesn't know, is Tokimi is right behind him. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tenchi Muyo! characters. Have I said this already?  
  
A/N: Thank you to all the people that wrote nice reviews. Anyway, those of you who didn't, well that's too bad for you, because I think my story's pretty cool, but I'm not done yet.   
  
**Kagato's Revenge**   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Anyway, getting back to the Masaki house, Washu is working on that wierd invention again. In the meantime, Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting again. And of course, it was over Tenchi.   
  
Meanwhile, back at Kagato's lair, he was still working on that evil scheme of his. And this is what it was.  
  
Kagato was planning to use Tsunami's power to energize the Juraian Crystal. I suppose you're wondering what the Juraian Crystal is. Mwahahahahahaha! Actually, it's a crystal that can energize any source of power in the universe.   
  
Tokimi was planning the same thing. To put it simply, they're both crazy. Now back to the Masaki house (I sorry, I know that I am skipping around a lot, I'll try to stop).  
  
Washu is still trying to work on that so called machine that is going to prevent Sasami from getting any older until Kagato and Tokimi are stopped. Boy, is she smart?   
  
A/N: Hope you liked Chapter Two. I'm trying my best to please the interested readers.  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tenchi Muyo! characters. Have I said this already?  
  
A/N: Thank you to all the people that wrote nice reviews. Anyway, those of you who didn't, well that's too bad for you, because I think my story's pretty cool, but I'm not done yet.  
  
**Kagato's Revenge**  
  
Chapter Three  
  
As you all know, Mihoshi is a very big crybaby. And Kiyone likes to boss people around. But in the midst of the argument they overheard Washu talking about Sasami's problem. So Kiyone grabbed Mihoshi and dragged her into the spaceship Ugami and said, "Mihoshi, did you hear that? We gotta help Sasami!"   
  
"I know, Kiyone!"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
"But . . . but, Kiyone! I need to go to the bathroom!"  
  
"Ugh, Mihoshi, I thought you just went!"  
  
"But, Kiyone, I just had some soda!"  
  
"There's no time!"  
  
"But I really need to go! Waaaaaaaaah!!"  
  
"Oh alright. Then we'll go to Kagato's lair and fix this."  
  
"Should I bring him a fruitcake, Kiyone?"  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Well, I always heard that it was a friendly gesture."  
  
"We don't want to be friendly, Mihoshi, we want to arrest him! And I thought you had to go to the bathroom!"  
  
"Well, I did, but I just realized I don't."  
  
"OK, then, c'mon, let's go!" And they flew towards Kagato's lair.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Getting back to Kagato. He was up to no good planning a new way to get to Sasami. Then he heard a knock at the door.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!   
  
"Is anyone gonna get the door?!" Kagato yelled. "Oh yeah! I'm the only one here. He he he." Kagato opened the door. "Oh. Hi Tokimi." He said.  
  
"Just because I'm your ex-wife doesn't mean you have to be rude, Kagato," Tokimi replied.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tenchi Muyo! characters. Have I said this already?  
  
A/N: Thank you to all the people that wrote nice reviews. Anyway, those of you who didn't, well that's too bad for you, because I think my story's pretty cool, but I'm not done yet.  
  
**Kagato's Revenge**  
  
Chapter Four  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"But Tokimi, the only reason I left you was because I saw you with another guy," Kagato said.  
  
"The only reason I was with that other guy was because YOU were with that other girl!" Tokimi explained.  
  
"Well, which one?"  
  
"Oh you know which one!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Ayeka!"  
  
"Duh, you knumbskull."  
  
"But, you don't understand! I-I just captured her, that's all."  
  
"Oh. And I suppose you just captured Ryoko, too!"  
  
"Well, I'd sure like to think so . . ."  
  
"Well, alright."  
  
"Soooooo . . . want a drink?"  
  
"No, actually I came to ruin your plan."  
  
"But . . . Muffin . . ."  
  
"Well, Cupcake, I despise you."  
  
Just then, Mihoshi and Kiyone blast through the door.  
  
Kiyone said: "Hands up! Anything you say can and WILL be used against you!"  
  
Mihoshi said: "Do you have a bathroom?"  
  
Kagato and Tokimi completly ignored them.  
  
"I really need to use the bathroom!" Mihoshi complained.  
  
"Not now!" Kagato said.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?"  
  
"NO! Not now!"  
  
"Never mind. I don't need to use the bathroom anymore."  
  
"MIHOSHI!! You had better not done what I think you did!" Kiyone said.  
  
Sure enough, Mihoshi is standing in a puddle on Kagato's nice, clean carpet.  
  
"Is it just me, or are galaxy policemen supposed to be potty-trained?" Tokimi asked.  
  
"Yes, but in Mihoshi's case, no," Kiyone answered. "But never mind that, you're under arrest anyway, so shut up."  
  
"Get out of here, you're ruining my day with Muffin," Kagato whined.  
  
"MUFFIN?!" Kiyone and Mihoshi said in unisin.  
  
"Excuse me MR. Kagato-Man-Sir," Mihoshi said.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Well, why are you calling Tokimi 'muffin'?"  
  
"WHY DO YOU THINK, YOU DIMWITTED LITTLE GIRL?!"  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Kagato-Man-Sir, I didn't know," Mihoshi said, beginning to cry.  
  
Then Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka storm in, ready to fight. Ayeka, noticing the gruesome puddle under Mihoshi's feet, screams. Kagato grabs Ryoko, and says: "Yes! I've done it!"  
  
Tokimi turns to Kagato and says: "I knew it! I knew you liked her all along! And that is why I don't ever want to see you again or call you 'cupcake'!!" At these last words, Tokimi shuddered.  
  
"What?! Me and him?! That's the worst thing you've said all day!" Ryoko said.  
  
"Alright, alright! Just let Ryoko go and let us get out of here!" Tenchi pleaded.  
  
Then Ayeka, using her cleverness, climbs up to Kagato's machine, and pointed it at Kagato and Tokimi. In a smoke of dust, two little kids come out, yelling and yapping at each other. So as they're arguing, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Ryo-Ohki sneak back home and start a new dayof arguing and confusion.  
  
=-=THE=-=END=-=   
  



End file.
